oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Zacarias Miller
| age = 32 | height = 14 meters (45'9") | weight = | occupation = Agent; Martial Artist | birth = May 13th | status = Alive | residence = | alias = | bounty = Unknown | epithet = |Miru Masukarazu|literally meaning "Man of a Million Masks"}} | jva = | doriki = Very High | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Kime Kime no Mi | dfename = Chimera Chimera Fruit | dfmeaning = Chimera | dftype = }} Zacarias Miller, otherwise known as "Sabinue", is a member of the ... Appearance Gallery Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Lucha Libre Miller, from a young age, was obsessed with the sport known on his island as Lucha Libre. It is a flashy and time-consuming display, focusing on catering to one’s crowd and building up hype more than actually facing one’s opponent. Despite this, he was enamored by the glitz of it all and once he began his training to become an actual combatant he had made the decision to turn his beloved sport that was made for showmanship into a deadly method of combat. as Miller has remodeled it is a style that incorporates powerful moves that could be seen as difficult to utilize in real combat due to their flashy and time-consuming nature. Many of the moves are aerial, revolve around tackling, or involve grappling one’s opponent, thanks to finding its routes in classical wrestling. Maneuvers within the style have a build-up period where the user prepares to act, and after it has been performed a refractory period before it can be used again in order to make sure the user doesn’t overtax themselves. This style has the unique effect of benefiting greatly from having a crowd to bear witness to the fight, acting as a psychological boost to the Luchadore that allows them to prepare for their moves faster, perform them more quickly and even completely erase the refractory period between uses. A key aspect of Lucha Libre, and one that is often looked upon as silly by other more “serious” fighters, is that of the . The tradition of the Máscaras dates back to the very origins of Lucha Libre, when the art not only entertained crowds with faux violence but told a story as well. Máscaras can be literal, colorful masks that depict powerful animals, deities or epic heroes in bright colors, or figurative, such as a drastic shift in personality. To a true Luchadore, however, it is both. It is more than the mask they put on, more than the entirety of the costume they wear. It is the persona that allows them to become more than they are. It is their belief, their strong dedication to not break one’s character that lends a power, figurative and literal to their Máscaras. As a Luchadore dresses in a particular custom, the most important piece is the mask they wear as it is through the mask that the audience recognizes their true self, their Luchadore persona. As a result this mask will eventually become imbued with the power of belief in the Luchadore as long as he is wearing it. The more popular the Luchadore, the more recognizable their persona and the simple act of dressing up will cause an increase in their skills as a whole, but more prominently all Lucha Libre maneuvers. Conversely, there is nothing more disgraceful to a Luchadore than to be unmasked. It not only deals crippling psychological damage to them, but also reverses the boosts gained from wearing the masks. When unmasked, a Luchadore is loses their honor. In fact, most Luchadores who are unmasked either retire in shame or commit suicide just to regain their honor, though there is a small subsect of those who choose to reinvent themselves and work towards regaining their lost pride, rebuilding their prominence from the ground up in order to overcome the crippling shame that they had been subjected to from being unmasked. While Lucha Libre was intended for the use of Giants, littler people decided to join in on the enjoyment of the sport, which those of his home island called Mini-Estrella due to their smaller stature. While turning the art into a combat style, Miller had to admit that sometimes being smaller was better, and thanks to the power of his Devil Fruit he was capable of altering his size. Thus he turned Mini-Estrella into a facet of his own style, and while it doesn’t add anything in terms of power its effectiveness when it comes to maneuverability and flashiness is unparalleled. The moves of Lucha Libre are split between two groups: Kayfabe and Finishers, each having four variants within them. Kayfabe is separated into Sell, wherein the Luchadore feigns being more injured than they are, No-Sell, wherein the Luchadore handles blows head on without feeling pain, Oversell, which is a much more incharacter form of Sell, and Botch, which is the intentional misperformance of a move by a Luchadore. Finishers is separated into normal Finishers, which are flashy moves used to entertain the crowd, Comeback Finishers, which are similar to Finishers other than the fact that they are always used after Selling or Overselling, Tag-Team Finishers, which are combination attacks performed by two Luchadores and Trios Finishers, which are combination attacks performed by groups of Luchadores. Seasick Fist Though not a good trait for a seafarer, Miller discovered at a young age that he is very susceptible to motion sickness, including that which comes from being aboard a ship on open waters. Rather than simply living with this and avoiding the seas entirely, he turned his disorder into a style he dubs . It is a unique type of combat where Miller harnesses the queasiness caused to himself by his motion sickness to lend him a degree of unpredictability in combat. It is a very difficult style to learn and teach, due to being tied with his natural inclination to becoming seasick. Miller doesn't just experience seasickness, he becomes a mindless, nigh inhuman acrobat who moves unpredictably with uncanny skill, lacking any second thought about his actions or reactions to an opponent's moves. Due to this, his movements are completely unpredictable to those who try and parse what his next move is, as even he doesn't know what he's going to do next. This also enhances Miller's ability to dodge enemy attacks to a frightening degree, due to the strange effect this style has upon his sense of balance. This, paired with his unpredictability, causes him to lean to and fro or bend over at seemingly random periods that just so happen to coincide with his opponent's attacks, dodging them seamlessly. While useful, this style isn't viable for prolonged combat, due to the fact that the "nauseous maneuverability" that this style induces does not hold for prolonged periods of time, though Miller has learned how to prolong this period for as long as humanely possible, or at least until he vomits. While utilizing this style, Miller is in a constant state of nausea and often times upon becoming dizzy enough, he is capable of projectile vomiting on an opponent in order to startle and disgust them, interrupting their actions at best or causing them to vomit at worst. As a member of the Cipher Pol and agent of the World Government, Miller had access to some of the finest doctors available. They were able to find that his motion sickness was caused by a disconnect between his vision and his inner ear, effecting his balance and coordination as well as causing nausea. Having trained in the art of Rokushiki as a member of the Cipher Pol, Miller found that he was capable of specifically targeting his body in order to induce nausea and activate his style rather than relying on the movements of a ship which may or may not be available at the time. This is done through rapid and sudden acceleration, causing a disconnect between his vision and inner ear which results in nausea and affects his balance and coordination. He most commonly uses Soru, due to the requirements, though Kami-e or Geppo are capable of activating the style, though with a lowered effectiveness. Rokushiki Devil Fruit Haki History Past Quotes Major Battles Trivia *Miller's appearance is based on that of Griamore from Nanatsu no Taizai. References Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Cipher Pol Category:CP-0 Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Special Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users